Re: Soy Wakabayashi Genzo y Sigo Siendo Tu Padre
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi ha aceptado que no puede obligar a su hijo Daisuke a seguir sus pasos. Secuela de "Re: Soy Daisuke Wakabayashi".


**Re: Soy Wakabayashi Genzo y Sigo Siendo Tu Padre.**

 **Daisuke:**

He decidido enviarte esto ahora que estoy lo suficientemente calmado para dirigirme a ti sin usar palabras que puedan herirte, pero aunque no lo creas, más que enojado estoy decepcionado.

No sé por qué siempre acabo escribiendo algo, ya sea una carta o un artículo, pero heredaste de tu madre la costumbre de expresar sus sentimientos con mensajes escritos y me obligan a mí a responderles por la misma vía, a pesar de que saben que no soy del tipo expresivo, y mucho menos a través de la vía escrita. De cualquier modo creo que es la mejor manera de contestarte ya que nuestros ánimos no están lo suficientemente calmados para poder hablarnos de frente.

Quiero decirte que estoy decepcionado pero no en el sentido en el que tú podrías pensar. Una vez que se me bajó el enojo me di cuenta de que en realidad estoy decepcionado de mí mismo, porque no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto me obsesioné contigo, con mi pasado y con mi deseo de que siguieras mis pasos, no hasta que me confesaste que no quieres jugar para Japón. Aunque no lo creas, no quería que llegáramos hasta este punto. Es cierto que en mi país (nuestro país, aún es el tuyo), es tradición que el primogénito sea quien siga los pasos de su padre, y has acertado al decir que yo no tuve esa presión por ser el menor de mis hermanos, pero sí vi cómo trataba mi padre a mi hermano mayor, y puedo asegurarte que en mi familia no fue una sugerencia sino una imposición. Debo suponer que es de ahí de donde me salieron las ideas que he estado aplicando contigo desde, ya lo sabes, antes de que nacieras. Nunca he dudado del amor que tu madre me tiene pero no es sino hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de hasta qué punto me amaba, para aceptar tenerte en un país en donde fue tratada como una _extranjera_ por algunas personas que vieron con malos ojos que ella estuviese a punto de dar a luz al hijo de un japonés. Tal vez nunca había sido consciente de lo difícil que fue para tu madre el estar en un lugar desconocido con gente que no hablaba su idioma. Esto sólo me demuestra la gran obsesión que yo tenía por hacer que siguieras mis pasos, que a toda costa deseaba que nacieras en Japón para que pudieras jugar con su selección, aunque fueras criado (y entrenado) en Alemania. Si te interesa saberlo, en mi mente era una idea magnífica: un portero japonés completamente instruido en el fútbol europeo, a diferencia mía que tuve mis inicios en el soccer nipón. Nadie, era mi plan, podría superarte porque yo te entrenaría, y pondrías más alto aún el nombre de Japón, irías más lejos de lo que llegué yo. No conté, por supuesto, con el hecho de que si viviste en Alemania desde el mes de vida iba a ser poco probable que quisieras jugar para Japón.

Creo que nunca te di la oportunidad de que eligieras un camino por tu cuenta. Desde que tenías tres años comencé a prepararte para sustituirme, y los dos sabemos que a esa edad no tenías la capacidad suficiente para decidir qué querías hacer con tu vida. No me debería de haber sorprendido, entonces, que con tanta presión de mi parte estallaras a los ocho años y te rebelaras contra todo lo que soy yo, contra todo lo que significa mi nombre, algo que me ha dolido más de lo que he querido admitir, pero ahora veo claramente que sólo yo soy el culpable. Tienes razón al decir que no le puse este mismo nivel de presión a Benjamín, quizás porque ya sabía que serías tú quien seguiría mi camino. No sé qué ha sido peor, si querer imponerte un futuro o el haberme hecho de la vista gorda ante las sutiles discriminaciones que sufriste por parte de los hijos de los que fueron mis compañeros de glorias pasadas. He tratado de ser un buen padre para ti y para tus hermanos, y aunque creo que en general sí lo he sido, he tenido mis fallos y querer obligarte a ser yo es uno de los más grandes, y de verdad lo lamento. Ahora me pregunto si debí dejar que decidieras por ti mismo tu camino, si debí permitir que te dedicaras al cien por ciento a tocar el violín, o a seguir los pasos de tu madre, lo cual también has manifestado querer hacer. Honestamente, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que pudiera gustarte cualquiera de las dos opciones, siempre creí que la única y posible opción era la mía, y reconozco que he sido demasiado terco, orgulloso y engreído para entender que esto está mal.

En realidad, muy en el fondo sabía que no querías jugar para Japón; no se necesita ser un genio para ver con cuánta facilidad te has adaptado al fútbol alemán, y cuán estrechas son las relaciones que mantienes con muchachos como Mijael Schneider y Adler Kaltz, hijos de dos grandes hombres alemanes que también son dos de mis mejores amigos. Quiero suponer que mantenía una esperanza ligera de que, al final, pesara más la sangre y el pasado, esa tendencia ancestral que tenemos los japoneses de seguir las tradiciones, pero debía de haber tenido presente que tú eres mi hijo más rebelde, y que pesa más en ti, en muchas ocasiones, la sangre mexicana de tu madre, ésa que quiere romper las ataduras de los ancestros y buscar el camino propio. Eres el hijo que más se parece a ella, y que más se parece a mí, no sé cómo es esto posible pero es verdad, y eso debió hacer que yo supiera que no harías lo que te estaba exigiendo. De cualquier modo, enterarme de que quieres nacionalizarte alemán fue un golpe tan grande para mí que acabé por enviarte el primer correo en donde te digo un sinfín de estupideces de las cuales me arrepiento ahora; sé que ese mensaje contiene reclamaciones injustificadas y palabras demasiado duras que no te mereces, porque no ha sido culpa tuya. He sido yo quien quiso jugar con variables que no estaban en mí controlar, pero no pude evitarlo, estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer que todo funcione según mis deseos. Esto no justifica mi irracional manera de responderte, así que te ofrezco las más humildes disculpas que un padre pueda ofrecerle a un hijo.

Hay temas que quisiera tratar ahora porque después de este mensaje no quiero volver a tocarlos jamás. Uno de ellos es el asunto de la discriminación que sufriste por parte de los hijos de mis antiguos compañeros de la Selección Japonesa. Sí, sé que ellos te trataron con cierto desprecio cuando te uniste a ellos; tal vez no te sorprenda saberlo, pero tuve un _deja vú_ al observarte, me vi a mí mismo pasando por una situación igual pero en un lugar diferente con personas diferentes. Recordé lo mucho que me discriminaron durante mis primeros años en Alemania por ser japonés, y lo mucho que luché para cerrarles la boca a esos necios. Me pregunté qué harías tú en la misma situación, y me llenó de orgullo el ver que supiste arreglártelas solo. Demostraste tu valía y tu coraje, y supe que el tema de discriminación no sería un problema para ti. Pero eso no justifica que yo no haya querido reconocerlo plenamente, tenía tantos deseos de que te adaptaras bien al fútbol japonés que decidí pasarlo por alto, aunque esto no duró mucho tiempo. Te diré que tuve un altercado con el padre de Hiroaki Matsuyama porque escuché que fue su hijo quien le llamó _haifu_ a Aremy. Tú, que no has crecido en Japón, no puedes comprender hasta qué punto esto puede ser un insulto, sabes lo que significa y con qué intención lo dicen, pero no entiendes qué _tan fuerte_ puede llegar a ser. No creo en el karma, nunca lo he hecho, pero no pude evitar pensar que tal vez esto era el contragolpe de algo que yo hice siendo niño. Tu madre le llama a esto "la Tercera Ley de Newton de la Espiritualidad", pero yo creo que esto es un mal chiste y voy a decirte por qué.

Te pido que lo que voy a revelarte no se lo cuentes a ninguno de tus hermanos, ni a tu madre tampoco. Es un secreto que nadie en nuestra familia conoce, y desearía que así permaneciera. Es algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso pero debo admitir que de niño fui muy arrogante y estúpido, rayando en lo grosero e insolente, y la educación que recibí de mis padres no ayudó precisamente a corregir estos defectos. Si alguna vez te has preguntado por qué siempre ha sido tan tensa la relación entre Kojiro Hyuga y yo no se debe únicamente a una cuestión de una rivalidad futbolística (Karl Heinz Schneider también ha sido mi rival y no tengo con él la relación que llevo con Hyuga), sino también por un tema de discriminación. Tienes razón en algo, los japoneses no vemos con buenos ojos a alguien que es diferente a nosotros, a alguien que tiene un color más oscuro de piel, a alguien que destaca de entre los demás. Siendo tan inmaduro, tan inexperto y tan malcriado, no pude, ni quise, evitar ser tan despectivo con alguien que no tuvo la fortuna de tener lo que yo tengo. No tengo la intención de justificarme, pero quiero decirte que en aquél momento consideré que así era como debían ser las cosas: por algo yo era el hijo de una familia rica y prestigiosa, y los que estaban debajo de mí, socialmente hablando, debían tenerlo en claro. No sé si es por esto por lo que ahora ustedes, mis hijos, sufren de discriminación, pero me parece que es un chiste muy malo porque yo mismo ya pagué por ese error, al ser segregado por los europeos. No entiendo por qué, si el golpe se me ha regresado con la misma intensidad, tienen que pagarlo también mi esposa y mis hijos, quienes no han hecho más que nacer en un lugar diferente al mío. No me parece justo, pero así es la vida y hay que aceptarlo.

No quisiera tocar el tema de tu abuelo pero tampoco puedo dejarlo de lado. Una de las peores cosas que tendré que hacer como padre es decirle a uno de mis hijos que su abuelo no lo quiere por no ser cien por ciento japonés. Te lo digo a ti porque, aunque no me creas, confío en tu criterio y tu madurez, pero al igual que el resto del contenido de este mensaje, me gustaría que no lo comentaras con tus hermanos. Quisiera poder decirte que el amor puede llegar a ser más fuerte, pero los dos sabemos que el dicho "la sangre es más pesada que el agua" no se aplica a mi padre. Alguien muy cercano a nosotros me ha dicho que algún día él se arrepentirá de habernos dejado ir, pero yo no estoy muy seguro que de verdad esto llegue a ocurrir. Como lo hemos dejado ya en claro, hay cosas que no puedo controlar, y por más que lo intenté no pude cambiar la forma en cómo mi padre los ve a ustedes. Sin embargo, no me importa si Akira Wakabayashi no acepta a mi mujer y a mis hijos, yo los amo y eso es más que suficiente.

Debo decir que confiaba en que ninguno de mis cuatro hijos se enterara jamás de mis verdaderos motivos para no volver a Japón, pero no contaba con que Jazmín y tú son más silenciosos que un ninja, y más curiosos que un par de gatos. Más tarde tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir (sí, sabes que los castigaremos), pero por el momento quiero enfocarme en lo que es importante. No deseaba que alguno de ustedes supiera la verdadera razón por la que no nos fuimos a vivir a Japón, no quería que se sintieran inferiores por no ser "japoneses puros", pero leer tu mensaje me ha hecho darme cuenta de que quien dejó que se le diera demasiada importancia a este asunto fui yo. No quisiera hablar de esto pero no voy a negar que lo que escucharon Jazmín y tú es la verdad. Yo tenía muchos deseos de ir a Japón y aceptar el puesto que me ofrecía la JFA, regresar a mi país natal es algo que he deseado hacer desde que alcancé todas mis metas, y de verdad que lo hubiera hecho de no ser por mis temores. Recordé que yo mismo había discriminado a un compañero siendo niño, aun cuando él también era japonés, no podía esperar que mi apellido los protegiera a ustedes, no cuando no lo ha hecho anteriormente, no cuando ustedes tienen como madre a una (increíble) mujer no japonesa, y por esta razón es que decidí que nos quedaríamos en Alemania. Por supuesto, tu madre estaba asombrada por la justificación que di para no abandonar Europa, pero sé que no insistió porque en el fondo estaba muy aliviada. Ella me ama al grado de apoyarme en todas mis decisiones, aunque muchas de ellas la hicieran infeliz, pero por lo mismo yo no pude sacrificarla por mí, porque haría cualquier cosa para no verla sufrir. De cualquier modo sabía que Japón sería un terreno muy hostil para ustedes, y si bien estoy consciente de que mis cuatro hijos son perfectamente capaces de adaptarse a cualquier situación, yo, como padre, no permitiré que alguien los lastime. No estoy haciendo nada extraordinario, Daisuke, es lo que un hombre que se digne de serlo haría por su familia. Esto no me hace grande ni diferente, simplemente me convierte en la persona que le juré a tu madre que sería cuando aceptó casarse conmigo. Algún día tú experimentarás el mismo sentimiento por una mujer, y sabrás que el amar a tu familia y darle lo mejor jamás será un sacrificio.

No voy a extenderme mucho más con esto, sólo quiero decirte que acepto que eres un individuo pensante e independiente de mí, y que no hay algo que te obligue a seguir mi camino. Que nada de lo que hagas o digas conseguirá que deje de quererte ni que deje de considerarte mi hijo, ni que deje de apoyarte. Que estaré para ti en el camino que elijas, y que cuando triunfes seré el primero en decir con orgullo: "Ése es mi hijo". Que sin importar si eres japonés, o alemán, o mexicano, o de cualquier nacionalidad que elijas ser, seguirás siendo un Wakabayashi. Y que de verdad lamento que hayamos tenido que llegar a hasta este punto para que pudiera darme cuenta del daño que te estaba ocasionando. Espero, sin embargo, que no sea demasiado tarde para reparar la relación de padre e hijo tan turbulenta que hemos tenido estos años, porque aunque muchas veces llegaste a dudarlo, eres una de las cinco mejores cosas que me han sucedido en la vida, _musuko_. Me resultará raro no verte portar el uniforme de Japón, pero no voy a negar que me voy a divertir viendo cómo te las ingeniarás para lidiar con el que probablemente será tu capitán. Buena suerte con Mijael Schneider, la vas a necesitar, aunque estoy seguro de que él será un buen líder.

Y por favor, cualquiera que sea tu respuesta dímela de frente, que escribir no es algo que se me dé particularmente bien.

 ** _Tu padre, Wakabayashi Genzo._**

 **Notas:**

\- Genzo Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi (c).

\- Daisuke Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi, así como su madre y sus tres hermanos, Jazmín, Benji y Aremy.

\- Mijael Schneider es el hijo de Karl Heinz Schneider, y Adler Kaltz es el hijo de Hermann Kaltz. Ambos muchachos son personajes de Elieth Schneider. Hiroaki Matsuyama es el hijo de Hikaru Matsuyama, y es un personaje creado por mí.

\- _Musuko_ significa "hijo" en japonés.

\- Pues éste es el verano de las secuelas, y le tocó el turno a " _Re: Soy Daisuke Wakabayashi",_ siendo ésta es la respuesta que Genzo le da al email de Daisuke. Siguiendo la idea del anterior fic, Wakabayashi responde el correo poniendo su nombre en el asunto pero a la usanza oriental.

\- Cuando Genzo dice que "siempre acaba escribiendo algo, ya sea una carta o un artículo", está haciendo referencia al fanfic " _Cómo conocí a Lily Del Valle_ ", en donde dio respuesta a algo que Lily publicó sobre su relación con él.

\- Con respecto al escabroso tema de la discriminación que Genzo le hizo a Hyuga cuando ambos eran niños, no es algo que aparezca en el manga pero si Wakabayashi fue un niño rico malcriado, de una familia tradicionalista, es muy probable que haya discriminado a alguien como Hyuga, pobre y con la piel muy morena. No sé, por algo siempre ha habido mucho odio entre estos dos, y aunque me gustaría decir que Genzo es incapaz de hacer algo así, hay que recordar que de niño fue bastante arrogante y grosero.


End file.
